SHE'S NO YOU
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Sakura sale de su consultorio de una manera inusual, en vispera de navidad solo el Uchiha puede ayudarle a resolverse.. REGALO DE NAVIDAD A MIS LECTORES


**SHE'S NO YOU**

 **UN PEQUEÑO REGALO NAVIDEÑO BASADO EN LA CANCION SHE'S NO YOU DE JESSE McCARTNEY**

 **EN EPOCA NINJA, UA PUES AQUÍ SASUKE NO SE FUE. SIN MÁS ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

Las calles de Konoha se respiraba el ambiente navideño, repleto de luces y adornos rojos y blancos, gente de un lado a otro comprando regalos y otros más decoraciones para su hogar. La gran Tsunade había encontrado un Jutsu que emplearía este año, el cual haría que nevara por primera vez en esta aldea; al avisar su noticia a la población, esta se preparaba con abrigos y calentadores de hogar. Dentro de esta situación, en un hospital alejado del bullicio se encontraba la más prestigiosa ninja-medico (después de Tsunade claro) Sakura Haruno, la cual con un abrigo colgando de su perchero se prevenía para el futuro frío. Los pacientes que pescaban o querían prevenir resfriado se aumentaban considerablemente en las últimas horas.

—Bueno, kotaru-chan esta es tu dosis para que mejores—Sonrió al pequeño— No queremos que enfermes en vísperas de Navidad.

—Gracias Sakura-San, Mamá, la doctora Sakura-san es muy buena—Sonreía el pequeño— Mañana que llegue Santa-san seguro estaré sano.

Así se retiró su último paciente de esta jornada, quien diría que trabajaría el 24 de Diciembre… era una fortuna que mañana que es navidad la tuviera libre, la chica miró hacia la ventana de su consultorio… Se empezaba a ver la nieve. Le traía recuerdos tan lejanos… miró a una Yamanaka persiguiendo a cierto pelinegro, ella se había autodenominado novia del Uchiha hace unos días. Sasuke… cada que lo veía se le hacía más distante y más atractivo, pensó que con el pasar del tiempo se le quitaría aquel sentimiento que desde pequeña le tuvo, pero no, parece que aumentaba con el pasar de los años.

 **They got a lotta girls**

 **Who know they got it going on**

 **But nothing's ever a comparison to you**

 **Now can't you see that your the only one**

 **I really want**

 **And everything I need**

 **Is everything you do?**

Tenía un montón de chicas detrás de él, muy bellas y capaces de ser una buena señora Uchiha. Sería muy tonto de su parte el compararse con alguna de esas bellezas genuinas, negó tristemente con la cabeza y acomodó los expedientes de sus últimos tres pacientes sin darse cuenta de que ciertos ojos azabache la miraban desde un árbol.

Si bien era cierto que desde hace unos meses la empezaba a ver de una manera que le molestaba de una manera enorme, con el pasar del tiempo parecía ahora él el acosador de la joven oji jade.

—Tsk. Molesta—Susurró para salir saltando de allí.

La chica que ignoraba lo ocurrido, vio como empezaba a apañarse la ventana, al parecer el frío empezaba a avisar de la futura nevada. Suspirando tomó su abrigo y salió por fin de aquel consultorio, un buen baño no le haría nada mal; al salir del hospital se dio cuenta de que la nieve ya había caído de golpe y era difícil soportar aquel frío y caminar, quizá si se subía a algún Taxi estaría mejor. Con ese pensamiento se quedó esperando a que se dignara alguno en pasar.

 **Any girl walk by, don't matter**

 **'Cause your looking so much better**

Caminó un poco más hacia la avenida principal de konoha esperando así poder ver algún transporte.

Sasuke por su lado sólo veía los movimientos de la chica desde las sombras, si bien hacía frío el como buen Uchiha podía soportarlo. Al mirar que avanzaba notó una parte de la anatomía de la joven que con los años había aumentado considerablemente, tanto así que muchos hombres tenían sueños húmedos con aquellas curvas de la kunoichi.

Miró un poco más y fue avanzando junto a la par de la Haruno, no podía evitar saciar su curiosidad de la chica, quería saber cada movimiento que haría en esta noche especial.

 **Don't ever need to get**

 **Caught up in jealousy**

Odiaba el azabache a muerte a todos esos hombres que miraban a la chica como si de una diosa se tratara, aunque muy en su interior sabía que la chica aún tenía sentimientos hacia él… y eso hacía que aquella sensación se atenuara. Y aunque su ego era alto, por alguna razón le alegraba el que la Haruno los ignorara olímpicamente y continuara con su camino, sacudiendo esas caderas que lo volvían más y más loco, tanto así que por alguna extraña razón llevaba el anillo de su madre siempre con él.

Se adelantó un poco al paso de la ojijade y cuando ya estaba muy adelantado, puso notar en el rostro de la Haruno un poco de ¿tristeza? ¡Sí! Al parecer algo perturbaba a su chica, pues sí el realmente la quería como suya. Una novio y quizá la señora Uchiha.

…

La ojijade pensaba en el cambio de las cosas, quien diría que logró que el Uchiha se quedara. Eso le alegraba mucho, pues de pensar en que hubiera pasado si la venganza lo hubiera consumido… cambió rápidamente de pensamientos, esos no le convenían.

—Parece ser que nevará peor—Susurró la chica mientras miraba hacia el cielo que estaba de una manera particular nublado—Vaya Tsunade-Shishou hubiera esperado a que mi turno acabara—Susurró divertida—Que pensará la gente de mí, hablo sola.

Su mente empezó a divagar…

 **She could be a super-model**

 **Every magazine... the cover**

Sakura's mind

 _A pesar de que logré que él esté aquí… parece que nos hemos vuelto más lejanos, es como si de verdad nuestro hilo rojo no esté destinado a surgir. Que tonta soy, aún tengo pensamientos infantiles. Tan solo con mirar a tantas que le persiguen y en especial Ino, esa cerda bien podría dejar de ser médico y ninja para convertirse en una exitosa modelo, actriz… esa mujer valdría tanto la pena para Sasuke-kun, de hecho es mejor que yo. Se dio cuenta de que llego a los dominios Uchiha._

 _Vaya tonta que he sido, debo dejar de soñar con el "felices para siempre"…_

 _Fin Sakura's mind_

 **She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...**

De pronto la ojijade comenzó a sollozar, odiaba ser tan débil pero no podía evitarlo.

—Sakura…—Aquella voz la sobresaltó e hizo que se limpiara las lágrimas—Creo que ya va a nevar…

El chico al ver a su chica llorar trató de evitar salir de su guarida y fingir que a regañadientes la llevaría a casa.

—Sasuke-kun, tienes razón—Contestó más calmada—Vaya, creo que avanzaré. A Ino no le gustará que esté aquí con su novio—comentó ocultando su dolor.

—Yo no soy nada de ella—Respondió dejando a la pelirrosa en shock— Me resulta una persona estorbosa en mis actividades.

—Ya veo…— La escuchó susurrar—Pues yo no quiero ser una molestia más, con tu permiso—Se dispuso a correr mientras lagrimas traicionaban sus ojos.

—Tu… Tu no…—La sostuvo y atrajo hacia él—Es ella verdad… Es Ino

—No yo… Ino no…—Trataba de excusarse sollozando—En verdad... en verdad me tengo que ir.

—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…— La soltó un poco de él—Eres tan ingenua.

—Oye deja de ofenderme, no soy perfecta ¡lo sé! —Se trataba de defender.

—Molestia, ella no significa nada para mí. Todas las que me persiguen ahora… no significan nada—Le alzó el rostro—Desde hace mucho sólo pienso en una molesta.

—Pues… quizá deberías ir—Le miró más—Yo…

Los labios de la chica fueron atacados por los del chico, quien la besa con una mezcla de cariño y pasión. La chica poco a poco le contestó el beso, aunque la chica aún dudaba ese amor la hacía segar los demás sentimientos.

 **She's no you... oh, no**

 **You give me more than I could ever want**

 **She's no you... oh, no**

 **I'm satisfied with the one I've got**

 **'cause you're all the girl**

 **That I've ever dreamed**

 **She's only a picture on a magazine**

 **She's no you... she's no you**

—Ino… y cualquier otra no se comparan contigo—Admitió sonrojado.

—Sasuke… pero no soy perfecta, soy muy descuidada y…—Lo miró—Yo no puedo darte mucho.

—Sakura, tú me das todo lo que necesito—Le tomó de las manos—Sabes que no soy de los que hablan demasiado pero… bueno, estoy tan satisfecho con cierta molestia rosa, la única que tengo

—Sasuke-kun, no sabes cómo esperé esto…— susurró llorando mientras caminaba con el chico hacia el hogar de este.

—Ino es muy bella lo admito, pero solo es eso—Comentó mientras le quitaba el abrigo—Pero no es mi chica soñada sabes, no quiero a alguien perfecto de pies a cabeza.

—Yo… no soy mejor que ella—miró al chico—Nunca seré chica de revista y...

 **No one's ever gonna get to me**

 **Oh, the way you do**

 **Now baby can't you see**

 **That you're the one... the only one**

 **Who's ever made me feel this way?**

—Ella no me interesa… ella no es tú, yo solo quiero a esa pelirrosa de mis sueños—Miró el muérdago— Sé que es navidad pero quisiera celebrar una cosa más. Hoy ya 25 de diciembre, Sakura Haruno… sé mi única chica.

—Yo… ¡Sí! Quiero ser tu única chica—Lo besó—Feliz navidad Sasuke-kun

—Feliz Navidad Sakura, futura señora Uchiha—La besó debajo de aquel muérdago donde sus padres lo hacían.

Así pasaron esa navidad nevada en compañía de quien realmente amaban, compartieron comida rápida que tenía el chico pues era improvisado. Pero vamos todo mundo sabe que cualquier cosa es mejor estando con quien amas, esa navidad no fue lo único que resultó de aquella confusión. Pues al son de las campanadas navideñas el cuerpo de dos amantes se unía demostrándose el amor mutuo… ¿Quién dijo que en navidad no pasa algo romántico?

 **HOLA**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! SE QUE ME ADELANTÉ PERO ANDARÉ OCUPADA EN ESOS DÍAS, ESPERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **BESOS.**


End file.
